I'm Sorry
by pointfiveweiner
Summary: -A very out of character Signless breaks into a brothers home which causes much gay love.


I'm Sorry - Part of the original story to A New Chapter since you guys liked it.. I guess if you like this unedited version than i'll write more to the sequel. This is only part of it though so there will be more to this. yea.

You seriously rethink your privlages before walking in. The party you were invited to was already in full swing. You smelt alcohol and bad decisions. Why were you here again? Right, because your little brother invited you. You really would rather be at home safely explaining what triggers were. But alas, you are here (trying) to find your sibling. You were offered a drink by one of your brothers friends. Sollux, you think his name was. You politely decline since it went against your many vows of purity. College parties were always like this. Loud music, booze, and sloppy make outs. Just what you need to bond with him. "Hey Kankri, over here." You heard a familiar voice behind you call. You turned at the sound of your name to a slightly angry Karkat Vantas. when wasn't he angry? you wish he could control it. You strolled towards him and greeted him kindly. "Hello Karkat. thank you for inviting me. Although you do know how i disapprove of these kinds of get togethers, it is fairly nice to see you." the youngest looked out right annoyed with your response. "just get over here" he exclaimed. He led you to an empty couch and gave you some water. "here, itll help with all the shitty fucking music they're blasting." he explained. "Thank you, love although you should really tag your swearing. It might be offensive to someone nearby. How would you feel if someone was swearing near you and you had a traumatic event that led you to be offended by swearing? It certainly wouldnt be their fault at all. It would be yours, karkat, for not taking mind to others." You retort back to him immediately. He takes a deep sigh then speaks "i've already exclaimed why that's never going to happen, fuckass. that's the reason i moved out." He glares at you as you take a sip from your water. that gives you enough time to thinkfor a moment and process what youre going to say. "Why did you really invite me here, karkat?" He shifts uncomfortably for a moment. "We need to talk about father." You widen your eyes a bit at his response. "And you think a college party is a good place for this conversation?" He smirks at you and says "It's a party, i thought it would lighten the mood." It's your turn to glare at him now. "Bad idea." you start to get up to leave.

- Switch P.O.V. to Karkat - When you walk into his house the first thing you notice is how quaint and quiet it is. The furniture is already placed along with all kitchen supplies you see. It seems as though hes been here awhile, although he only moved in this week. "I got some help moving in from Cronus," he spoke matter of factly. "Ampora? Isn't she the one thats been flirting with you since high school?" you ask him. He frowns and nods before speaking. "She;s just a friend." You snicker at him before sitting at the table. He moves over to you when you gesture for him to sit. He does so and you can hear a quiet sigh escape his lips. " We havn't talked about him since you moved into my old place. So, yes, i think its a great idea to talk about him. Although, you must think about my triggers. So, no swearing, offensive hand gestures, and please take mind to others, also..well you know of my vows." You can just imagine how hard it was gonna be to talk to your brother. You just wanted to get it over with. "Kankri he's in the hospital." you say it bluntly and wait for a response. He doesn't falter and hardly seems to care. This was going to be harder than you thought. "I know he was completely rotten to us but-" "ROTTEN?! He beat you until you almost bled out! And even when he promised me he changed when i left, he went against me and practically killed you!" you felt a tear fall from your eye as you look at him. Your voice sounded scratchy as you spoke. "I know. God Kankri, I know. But he's finally caught for all that! He's getting fixed up, then going to jail. And all we have to do is say "hi" then go against him in court. Itll be easy,we have so much evidence. The longest itll take is twenty minutes."You saw him debating whether or not he would even go with, but he had to go. He was the eldest. He had to be strong. "Okay, okay fine. But if he so far as touches you, ill have to call the gaurds." You laugh through some tears and he gets up to get some tissues. " Here. I have some tea if you would like some?" He asks you while you take some tissues. You nod and he starts to make some tea. The clock on the wall says it's just nearly passed ten at night. Just lovely. The party sown the street could be heard if you opened a window. "You should stay here tonight, Karkat. It would be easier if we're heading over to the hospital together tomorrow." He was so calm when you were around him. The only person/thing he has ever gotten angry at was/is father. At least, from what you have seen, and thats always a bad sight. A tea kettle screaming was the thing that brought you out of your thoughts of your brother. He pours the hot water into two cups and hands you one. He gives you a slight smile as you mutter a slight "Thanks". When you finish your cup of tea, kankri shows you to the guest bedroom. The sheets are checkered blue and whit while the walls are just a dull white. You noticed the furniture was the same as your old room and you smile faintly at that. You seem to even have your own bathroom. "Do you mind if i take a shower?" you ask, breaking the silence. "Of course you can, towels are in the cupboard." he responded quietly, obviously too tired to care. You just nodded and after a minute of just standing there you realized he had left. you seemed to have forgotten what to say to him, but you remembered now. "I'm sorry." Those words summed up the pitiful rant you wanted to shout at him. "I'm sorry" would be enough. You blinked back to reality and headed for the bathroom. The water had two options as far as you could tell. Ice or lava. You could deal with some of your skin being melted off tonight. Once the water was on, you stripped down. You still had scars and bruises all over you body. Another reason to hate yourself. That and your foul fucking mouth. You wish all this drama would just end. Sometimes you think you're just in some badly written drama novel whose inspiration comes from a teenage girl. ((hah ironic!)) You sigh and step into the steamy abyss. The sigh that escapes your mouth should not be heard by anyone. Ever.


End file.
